


iridescent

by Maririchan33



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Personas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maririchan33/pseuds/Maririchan33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has his summoning skills mostly under control, but sometimes certain personas just come out on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> this is my otp shut up XD. souji's fist persona is electric and so is lilith so >.

Souji had thought that he had a pretty decent handle on being able to control his personas; they would come out whenever he needed them and they would leave as soon as they weren't anymore. Though, certain ones—usually mischievous assholes like Jack Frost or high levelled ones—liked to sneak out from time to time.   
  
He'd prefer smaller quiet ones as they were pretty easy to ignore even if they were screaming obscenities at him or accusing him of being a pervert. It was always a pain when the huge monstrous ones would summon themselves—he would never live down the day he summoned Mara at the school sports festival—even if it was just him and other persona users that could see them. The sight of them was still enough to send the teen into a panic. What would he do if someone other than The Investigation Team saw a giant green dick with wheels?  
  
Though, there was one thing that was more dangerous than a persona with a monster like size and appearance... It was the humanoid ones his size. Even worse if they were female. Souji admittedly liked having a lot feminine personas, he was a young man and sometimes he stumbled across some pretty ones and well...  
  
He felt arms snake around his waist, causing him to tense as he could feel warm breath brush against th back of his neck then onto his cheek. Souji swallowed thickly as his storm coloured eyes flickered to his right.  
  
The young man was greeted by the sight of a tall woman with stone coloured skin decorated in silver and black scales, midnight colored hair and amber gemstones for eyes. His face grew warm as black lips brushed against his cheek and the three fingered hands slid up his chest.  
  
“Souji~” The woman purred, though it sounded somewhat reptilian.  
  
“Lilith...”  
  
She chuckled, pressing a kiss on his cheek and moving along his jawline.   
  
Souji admittedly did not know much about mythology that wasn't of Japanese origin, but he knew that characters in video games were often named after Lilith. They were usually sensual women that could easily have any man—or women, he wasn't stupid—wrapped around their finger. Succubus characters.  
  
And he was yet another victim. Not that he minded.  
  
He turned towards her, taking in every detail of his goddess; her golden eyes sparkled dangerously reminding him of the blast of an Agidyne that Yukiko would make when she was particularly annoyed when the team would grind in the TV World, her monochrome scales shimmered with iridescence and gave a sense of ethereal beauty to her already strange appearance.  
  
His hand ran along the patch of scales on the back of her hand and slowly made it's way up her arm and neck then eventually face. Holding his breath, he leant in closer and closer to her—so close that his breath ghosted over her cool flesh—and eventually kissed her lips.   
  
Her arms wrapped tighter around him; eyelids fluttering in bliss as she deepened the kiss. Her lips slipped open slightly, inviting the boy to slip his tongue into her mouth, which he immediately did. His pink tongue slid along her forked tongue, relishing the taste of her.   
  
Souji wasn't sure what heaven was like, but he was sure that it tasted like Lilth—sweet yet savory for lack of a better term. She was like a fine wine or a piece of ambrosia that he accidentally stumbled upon. Curiosity got the better of him and he knew that getting involved with the queen of succubi could be dangerous.  
  
But, it couldn't be worse than what he faced everyday in the TV World. Or putting up with Teddie's horrible bear puns every time he saw the furball.  
  
His hands stayed on the sides of Lilith's face, occasionally they would slide up into her hair and run his fingers through the ebony coloured silk ribbons that were her hair. Her three fingered hands stayed on his waist, tracing small tight circles over his clothes.   
  
He loved her so much and never wanted to let her go.


End file.
